New Family
by ThursdaysChild97
Summary: Aubrey has just been plucked from her boring life to be protected by the Winchesters and an angel who's eyes make her melt. They must protect her, but why? Can she learn to embrace her life and become part of this crazy family? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Aubrey came into the house and dropped her backpack on the floor. She listened to see if she could hear any sounds.

"Hello? I'm home!" She called and received no response. Shrugging she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. After a couple minutes of flipping through channels she felt goosebumps on her arms. Something didn't fell right. Aubrey turned off the TV and listened closely, then realized there were footsteps upstairs. A chill ran down her spine. Slowly she began up the stairs to her room where the noise was coming from. Her door was slightly ajar, she peeked inside and struggled not to gasp. A man in a long black coat stood in her room. Aubrey couldn't see his face but felt he was familiar.

"I suppose she isn't home." He said. He picked up a picture of her and her father and snarled. As he did a whimper escaped her throat and his head turned in her direction. A evil smile spread upon his lips and he began to walk toward her. Without hesitation Aubrey sprinted down the steps toward the front door. As she reached it she found it unable to open and the man only a few feet away from her.

"How did you- she said to herself wondering how he got there so fast. But the situation quickly became real again as he reached out to grab her. She ran toward the kitchen and scrambled to get to the knife rack. He walked in after her still smiling. She faced him her hand shaking as she pointed the knife at him.

"Don't come any closer freak!" She said trying to make her words sound threatening. The man chuckled at her and again reached out to her. Aubrey felt adrenaline kick through her and she plunged the knife into his hand. She felt her lunch come up as the blood began to pour from his hand.

'I'm sorry." She said softly.

"Humans." He said shaking his head. The man pulled the knife out with ease, causing her eyes to go wide. She tried to get to the exit but ended up at one end of the kitchen table while he was at the other copying every move she tried to make. Trying to make a break for it she tripped over her feet, she fell toward the table and her arm knocked over the salt shaker which spilled on the man's hand. It began to sizzle as he grabbed it cursing at the pain. Aubrey looked his face for the first time but found she was glued to his pitch black eyes.

'What the hell?' She said. He chuckled at her.

"Exactly." He said winking. She found now she couldn't move. His hand shot up and she was flung against the wall she felt blood trickle down her head and then….

"GOOOOOOD MORNING!" sang the DJ on her alarm. Aubrey shot up sweat covering her head. It took her a moment to realize it was all just a dream. A very, very, very, vivid horrifying dream. She shook it off and began to go downstairs for breakfast. At the table was her step-dad George. He bunched happily on bacon while reading his newspaper. He had a large, round belly and worked as a fry cook at a burger place. Aubrey always thought it looked like he definitely brought his work home with him, in his digestive system that is. It's not that she didn't like him, they just never really connected. She never complained though, if mom liked him then she'd deal.

"Did mom take a double shift at the hospital?" She asked while pouring herself some orange juice.

"Yeah. She won't be home when you get home from school either and I have to stay late at the tonight so order a pizza or something." He told her. An awkward silence was exchanged till he excused himself for work. Aubrey found herself looking at the clock a little more today. She was used to being home alone but after that dream it was kinda creepy. It was quite a relief when the bus finally came, it felt safer to be around people. She took her usual seat in the back by herself. It's not that she didn't have friends it's just she didn't have good relationships with people. Her mother was very paranoid and rarely let her go out to do anything. You could forget dating all together. Her day carried on as usual till her 3rd class, math. Aubrey was a good student but she always felt her teacher had it out for her. Her mom always told her sometimes teachers pick a punching bag, but Aubrey felt he actually had a real hatred toward her.

As he droned on about something she found her thoughts going back too that dream. Feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up she looked out the window to get her mind off it. She did note a sweet 1967 Chevy outside and something else. She caught sight of a handsome man in a trench coat. He caught her glance and they locked eyes. She smiled at him at first and he smiled back. But the realization dawned on her that there was a stranger staring at her through a window at school. Before she could react a voice startled her.

" am I not entertaining enough for you?" Mr. Jacob asked her. She snapped back into attention.

"Did you want an honest answer?" She regretted the smartass answer right away. This was most likely why he wasn't fond of her. He glared at snickering students.

"Please tell me what I can do to captivate you." He said sarcastically.

"Well maybe juggling, or riding a unicycle could help." She grinned trying to lighten him up.

"One more word and I will have you in a month's worth of detention you foul mouthed child." He growled at her. A hushed silence filled the room.

"Okie Dokie." She replied. He ignored her response and went back to teaching. Everyone seemed to let his comment slide fearing they could be punished as well. It was senior year nobody was looking for trouble. After a few minutes she dared to glance out the window again only to find the man gone.

Relief swept over her like a wave as the lunch bell rang. As she hurried down the hallway she bumped shoulders with a janitor. As she turned around to apologize she realized he must be new. He was very tall with long hair.

"Sorry about that." She said.

"Oh no problem." He smiled at her waving her off. Aubrey made her way into the lunch line and was surprised to see a new lunch lady- or rather man too. He had hazel eyes and appeared to be looking longingly at the sloppy Joes.

"Sloppy Joes please." She said when her turn came.

"Here you go." He said putting the meat on the bun.

"Cool." She said without thinking when she saw his nametag.

"What?" He asked confused.

"It's just your name is Solo like Han Solo." She blushed feeling like a nerd.

"Just for that you deserve an extra helping." He smiled but she put her hand up stopping him.

"Thanks but I'm not sure this meat even comes from our galaxy." She said as she took away her tray. As she was about to take her first bite she felt a tap on her shoulder.

_Please don't be Patty. Please don't be patty._ She thought to herself.

"Hi Patty!" She said when she turned around. Patty wasn't a bad person she was just kind of depressing. Since no one else really showed any kindness toward her and Aubrey did she took that as an invitation to be super duper bestest friends ever.

"May I join you?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"T-thanks!" She said cheerfully next to her. Aubrey attempted to take a bite of her meal but found that Patty's heavy breathing ruined her appetite. She pushed away her tray.

"Smart choice! It was probably like alien meat or something." Patty snorted. Aubrey gave a fake half hearted chuckle at the girl's attempt at a joke.

'Well look here it's Ratty Patty." Said a smug voice. Daphne, Aubrey's sworn enemy since kindergarten stood behind them pink nails on ridiculously skinny hips. Aubrey couldn't remember exactly why they weren't friends. Maybe she took her cookie, or maybe Daphne broke her favorite toy or Aubrey's biggest hunch…. Daphne was just a bitch. Patty looked down at her hands defeated, but Aubrey stood up to face her she didn't go down as easy.

"Wow, Ratty Patty. Somebody finally finished reading Cat In The Hat. Now leave her alone." Aubrey smirked. Throughout the cafeteria many chuckled at her comeback it seemed now everyone was watching them, including the lunch guy and janitor.

"Shut up loser. I should call you ratty I mean look at that shirt." She sneered earning only forced laughs from her minions. Aubrey looked at her shirt to see the AC/DC logo.

"Hey AC/DC/ is an AWEOSME band. It's also how you think the alphabet goes.' Aubrey retorted. In the corner of her eye she saw the lunch guy chuckling to himself. Before Daphne could reply they both noticed Mr. Jacob walk in. Daphne fell to the floor clutching her stomach as he did.

"Mr. Jacob! ! Aubrey hit me! Help it hurts!" She cried out flashing an evil smile toward Aubrey who stood mouth hung open.

"That is a lie!" She said as he came to help her up. Aubrey looked around and could tell none of her classmates would speak up for her. Even her only hope Patty was deathly afraid to even look at .

"You be quiet you little- he stopped dead in his tracks and was gapping at something behind her. She spun around to see the man with the trench coat from earlier.

_Where did he come from? _She wondered. appeared a little nervous and maybe even a little afraid of the man. He walked past her and in front of the teacher.

"The girl lies.' He gestured toward Daphne. She couldn't help but melt a little at his voice. gulped not making eye contact with the man.

"You are?" He said. The stranger pulled out a badge from his coat.

"Detective Wesson sir. The girl is lying Aubrey didn't lay a hand upon her." He looked sternly at her teacher. She couldn't help but feel there was a hidden message in his stare at who took a moment to reply.

"Well I suppose someone in law enforcement wouldn't lie. I'm sorry Aubrey." Mr. Jacob said leaving quickly. The crowd still stared at her. Daphne had stormed off. Aubrey noticed the lunch lady and the janitor were exchanging worried glances.

"Detective huh? How come you're at our school?' She asked not sure what else to say. He slowly turned back around to face her. She forced back a smile at his beautiful blues. He looked up at her and seemed to have to repress a grin as well.

"That is uh…..um…. constipation m'am." He said. Aubrey cocked her head to the side.

"Don't you mean confidential?" He thought about that for a moment.

"I suppose it might be." He simply said, making her laugh he smiled a at her giggle making her blush as well.

"Well thanks I guess."

He smiled and nodded to her and walked off. As he left the lunch bell rang and she cursed at herself for not eating. The rest of the day was mostly a blur her mind kept going back to the scene at lunch. She was just thankful to think about something beside that dream. She and Patty walked toward the exit as the day ended.

"That cop totally had the hots for you!" Patty smiled. Aubrey laughed a real laugh this time as she headed on the bus. It was a nice thought that he might have a crush on her. But something else was still on her mind: How did he know her name?


	2. Chapter 2

Aubrey felt the press lift off her when she got off the bus, the whole ride she received many stares from just about everybody. For the first time today she was thankful to come home to an empty house, she just needed a minute to regroup after everything. She sat down on the couch and turned on a cartoon, she didn't really think she could comprehend a complex story line right now. As she did she realized she felt an extreme case of déjà vu. Again the goosebumps rose on her arms just as they did in the dream. Turning off the TV she heard the same footsteps. This time she didn't dare go up the stairs instead she tip-toed toward the front door. As Aubrey turned the knob she found it again unable to open.

"So you're just going to run out on me like that? You're not a very good host Aubrey." She spun around to see Mr. Jacob. With black eyes.

"Get out. Now." She said still trying the knob.

"Now that's not going to work dear." He smiled at her. She felt her stomach drop, Aubrey realized this is where it would end. At least that's what she thought.

"_Omniuos Spirtoius." _Said a voice in her head. She knew it right away. But what in the world was he saying?

"_Say it!" _the voice said sternly.

"Any last words?" Mr. Jacob smugly asked.

"Omniuos Spiritouis?" She said unsure. Mr. Jacob clutched his head in pain.

"Bitch." He said in agony.

"_That won't hold him for long. Run to the kitchen now. Remember the salt. Don't worry sweetie, help is coming." _The voice instructed her, comforting her a bit. She did as she was told and grabbed a large container of salt. A moment after that Mr. Jacob stumbled in.

"How did you do that? We don't teach Latin at our school." He said curiously. Instead of answering she flung salt in his direction. He doubled over in pain. As he stood up again she repeated the same maneuver but realized the container was empty. He chuckled at her helplessness.

"It's not good to have a lot of sodium in your diet honey." He said. He stretched out his hand and she rose off the ground. Her hands grasped her throat she was starting to have trouble breathing.

"Sorry kid. I'm just doing what I was told. You seem like a sweet kid. If it was up to me….hell I'd still kill you." He laughed.. As her vision began to blur she heard a window break and then foot steps. He releases his grasp on her and she hit the kitchen floor hard. She began coughing trying to regain her breath. When she glanced up to see what had saved her she couldn't believe her eyes. What were the lunch dude and janitor doing in her home?

"Dean, Sam pleasure to finally meet the famous Winchesters." He said failing to hide fear in his voice.

"Cut the chit-chat and just let us gank you, kay?' Dean said.

"Sorry but no dice." He said raising his hand once more. Before he could take action a man appeared behind him and with one touch to the head he fell to the floor.

"Thanks Cas." Sam said to Castiel who just nodded. They turned their attention to the scared girl huddled in the corner of her kitchen.

"How's it hanging?" Dean asked trying to cheer her up. He earned disapproving glances from the other two men.

"Just leave please." She managed to get out.. The tall one approached her and leaned down to her level she huddled back more.

"Look we can explain but you need to come with us." He said with puppy dog eyes. She stood up on shaky legs.

"Back off. I'm not going off with some strangers who killed my math teacher."

"Your welcome!" Dean said annoyed.

"We don't have time your police are going to arrive soon." Said Castiel. As he did they were no longer in her kitchen they were in a motel room somewhere.

"Cas! One more minute would have been helpful!" Dean told him.

"I apologize." He shrugged.

"Wanna give some attention did the girl you just kidnapped?" she nearly yelled.

"Okay calm down we can explain." Sam said. She scoffed at him.

"As if you think I'm going to stick around for that!"

"You, uh, kinda are." Dean said.

"Wanna bet?' She said heading toward the door. The brothers blocked her way.

"Please just let us explain and this can go along smoothly." Dean said more sternly now. Aubrey put her hands on her hips and glared at them.

"I'm going to count three, when I get to three you better be out of my way." She stated with authority. The two looked at each other amused.

"Oh really?"

"1.….

"Kid don't waste your breath."

"2.…"

"Aubrey please-" Cas said but was cut off.

"Shut it "Agent Wesson'. " She replied without turning around. Truth be told she was scared as hell but she wouldn't let herself show it.

"Last chance." She told them. They laughed at her words.

"Fine. 3." As she said it she threw a mean right hook toward Sam, and tripped Dean off his feet. Both were shocked by her strength and because of that they couldn't get up in time to stop her from reaching the door. Aubrey flung it open but stopped dead in her traps. She backed slowly into the room as he stepped inside.

"Baltazhar, want to tell us why we had to pick up the Karate kid over here?" Dean asked rubbing his hurt back. Before he could respond Aubrey spoke up.

"Daddy what's going on?" She said looking at Baltazar. The three men dropped there jaws in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Well did you? ANSWER ME! Oh right you can't hear me... Anywho! Thanks you for all the alerts and reviews it means a lot! Hopee you liked it! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was the first one to break the silence

"Wait "daddy" Did she say daddy? I heard her say daddy. Sam did you hear her say daddy?"

"Yeah." He replied. Balthazar ignored them and turned his attention to Aubrey.

"Are you okay honey?" He asked trying to put a comforting arm on her shoulder that was not accepted.

"I just want to know what is going on.' She said on the verge of tears.

'Likewise." Castiel Sam, Aubrey, and Dean sat at the small table while Cas and Baltahzar stood as he began to explain.

"I mated with a human, her mother about 18 years ago. I found out about the kid and would visit her every once in a while. Believe me I would have spent every minute with my child if I could have." He said now looking at her.

"Then why didn't you?' She asked hurt in her voice.

"I've got enemies dear. I couldn't risk you."

"What do you mean "enemies" are you a spy or something?" She asked sarcastically. The men exchanged unsure glances with each other. Sam saw that Baltazhar looked unsure how to say it so he went ahead.

"Aubrey do you believe in angels?" He asked.

"I don't know, mom wasn't really religious. Why?" She shrugged looking curiously at him.

"Your dad is an…angel." Sam told her. The group look at her waiting for a reaction. Aubrey burst out into a laughing fit.

"What's so funny?" Balthazar asked.

"Well in her defense it's hard to believe that you're an angel." Dean said.

"That was funny. Am I on a prank show or something? Is Aston Kutcher hiding somewhere?" She said smiling for the first time.

"You don't believe me?" Her dad asked. She shook her head no still grinning at the idea.

"Now?" He asked as he lifted the bed off the ground without even touching it. Her eyes grew wide.

"You _are_ an angel.' She whispered.

"So is Castiel over there." Dean said gesturing toward the trench coated man.

"Hi." She said not knowing how else to reply.

"I'm Sam, by the way this is Dean." She nodded shaking their hands.

"Long story short somebody found out about you Aubrey. So I don't know who, but whoever it is they got bad blood with me."

"So what am I suppose to do? And what was wrong with my teacher? And who are these guys really?"

"Well you're teacher was a….demon."

"Oh." she replied simply.

"Sam, and Dean are hunters. They hunt and kill the supernatural. Castiel is a good friend. You're going to be staying with them for a while." He said. The four of them stared surprised at him.

"Do we look like baby-sitters to you?" Dean asked getting a mean glance from her.

"I don't have anywhere else to put her." Baltahzar pleaded. Dean sighed heavily.

"Fine."

"Woah, do I get a say in this?" She said.

"Not really. You get free bodyguards." Dean told her.

"Look we'll talk more later I have to go now. Not great timing I know." Balthazar said. But before he could go Aubrey ran up to him hugging him tight.

"I missed you dad." She said quietly.

"I love you darling." He replied kissing her forehead before disappearing. She stood awkwardly as all eyes were on her no one sure what to say.

"Thanks. For you know, saving my life." She said trying to lighten up the mood seeing as she would be staying with them for a while.

"All in a day's work. I guess we should get acquainted. I'm Dean. I'm adorable, awesome, and did I mention adorable?" He winked at her, nobody saw the glare Castiel gave.

"I'm Sam, I'm the smart one, and may I say you're adjusting to this all very well." He told her. She sat down on the edge of a bed.

"Thanks. I guess there is no reason I shouldn't, I mean why make a bad situation worse right? So who are you again Mr. angel?" She asked looking at Castiel. He looked startled now that all eyes were on him.

"Hi. I'm Castiel. I…. Wear a trench coat." He said unsure.

"Great! Well you look nice in it." she nodded. Castiel hid his face as he blushed.

"Well now to that we're all friends, Aubrey needs to learn hunting 101." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously.

"Well you can obviously fight, awesomely by the way." Dean said.

"Black belt yeah."

"But what do you know about demons , or vampires, or wendigos?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." She shook her head blank expression across her face.

"Well tomorrow I'm afraid you're going to have to learn." Sam told her.

'You teach her since you're the "smart one". Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes making her giggle.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving! Let's go get some food Sammy.' Dean said getting up.

"You guys going to be okay?" Sam asked getting his jacket.

"It should be fine." Castiel shrugged.

"SAM!" Dean said honking the horn.

"I got to go." Sam sighed. The room was silent for a moment till Aubrey decided to speak up.

"So….. Is it okay if I watch TV?" She asked.

"Yes. That does not require my permission." He said. She switched it on, but kept glancing at Cas.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's just…. It's a little bit uncomfortable watching TV while an angel is standing in the corner staring at you. You can sit down if you want." He thought for a moment and joined her on the bed.

"I don't get it." He said after a moment.

"What?"

"Why does the women with blue hair stay with the fat man if he is an alcoholic?"

"Because she loves him." She chuckled. Aubrey grabbed the remote turning the TV off.

"So what's it like? Being an angel?" She asked the question because she felt like if she didn't she might explode. He cocked his head to the side thinking.

"It's like being a soldier" He answered.

"Is my father a good guy?"

"Yes he saved my life many times." He told her. She smiled which made him smile too.

"How was he as a father?"

"Well he wasn't around a whole lot. But when he did show up it was always amazing. We had so much fun." She said voice breaking at the end. Aubrey began to sob.

"Are you alright? Is this about what I said about the Springfield people, I take it back!" He said panicking.

"No it's just it's so much to take in. Demons are after me! My dad is an angel! I can't see my mommy! I have to live two guys I barely know!" She cried. Without thinking she wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He cautiously patted her back unsure what to do.

"There, there. Balthazar really cares about you he won't let anything happen to you. And Sam and Dean are nice people." He said. She pulled away rubbing her eyes on her sleeves.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about that. I just needed to get that out. Why'd I do that I look frightful when I cry!" She joked.

"No you don't." Cas replied without thinking. Before she could react Dean and Sam entered with paper bag that's bottoms were stained with grease.

"We got the-whoa everything alright?" Dean asked seeing her tear stained face.

"Yeah, uh Marely and Me was on." She said surprising Castiel with her quick cover story.

"Hey can I join you guys?" Balthazar said startling everyone.

"You need to wear a friggen' bell!" Aubrey exclaimed. Sam and Dean exchanged glances knowing she would fit in.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what? My birthday is in two months, if you want you can get me an early present! Want a hint? I want reveiws! And a pony. I'll take either.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

** Howdy! So sorry I didn't update. School just started! Forgive me? I promise to update every Saturday and I'll update another chapter later tonight.**

* * *

><p>Jill responded to the knock at her door. A plump balding man with the name "Joey" on his jumpsuit stood at her door.<p>

"You must be the plumber." She smiled letting him in.

"Say what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in a big house like this?" He said winking. She rolled her eyes.

"Upstairs bathroom sink to your right. I need to go so let yourself out." She said leaving. Joey slumped upstairs to the bathroom. He found it and began his work.

"_Mine." _Joey looked around hearing the faint whisper. He shook his head dismissing it.

"_She's mine. Mine."_ It said again louder. Joey stood up angry.

"Hardy har har. Pick on the stupid old plumber very funny. Come on show yourself buddy."

Then a man appeared in front of him. Joey's eyes grew wide. He could see through him. The man stabbed him clean through the heart. Joey dropped to the cold, tile floor.

"She's mine. Forever." He said looking down at the body.

* * *

><p>Aubrey lugged her duffel into the third motel room this month. They had to keep moving till they found a case. She was pretty sure everything would suck, but was proven wrong. Sam and Dean were good company. They were both funny and their brotherly love was adorable.<p>

She got to know her father too. He was quick witted like her, but very over protective. Aubrey couldn't help that her heart kept warming to him everyday.

Then there was Cas. She smiled thinking about him. She'd never admit it but she had a little crush. She just couldn't help but giggle when he didn't understand a reference or joke. He was so adorable and cute. Adoraba-cute!

She shook her head pushing away the thoughts. Aubrey felt stupid for ever thinking it.

"Salt the doors." Cas said. She dropped her duffel out of surprise and it landed on her foot.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" She whined hopping to the bed. He cocked his head to the side.

"Is that some sort of ceremonial dance?" Even in pain she couldn't help but laugh.

"No. Sam have me some thick, hard-backed books to study. They fell on my foot." She explained rubbing it. He took a seat next to her.

"May I have a look?"

"Ew, why?"

"Just do it."

"Whatever." She removed her socks and shoes revealing a small cut on her foot.

"Dude it's fine really." He paid no attention to her, as he placed his hand on her small wound. It disappeared.

"Woah." She gaped.

"I'm sorry I startled you. Are you alright?" He placed a comforting hand on her back not thinking. Aubrey blushed at the closeness.

"Yeah thanks." She smiled at him. With such a bright smile he couldn't help but smile back.

"You have a pretty smile." he said again not thinking. Her eyes grew wide.

"W-what?"

"Um, kitty tiles. You know tiles with pictures of cats. I enjoy them." He said quickly feeling as if he might break out sweating. He removed his hand from her back.

"That's nice. I didn't know they made those. Cats are cool." She said. _Angels are weird,_ She thought.

"Did you need something Cas?"

"Balthazar told me to deliver a message. He has a few leads on who might be hunting you. He will return in a few days. He sends all his love. Also you need to salt your doors and windows."

"Okey dokey." She nodded. A moment later he disappeared. After salting the doors and windows she decided to check on the Winchesters. To this day she wished she knocked. Sam was at his computer researching, but Dean was shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh! I'm sorry I- she shut the door immediately. A moment later Sam opened the door with an apologetic smile on his face.

"You can come in. I'm sorry."

"No, no, I should have knocked." She stepped inside.

"You didn't need to leave on my account." Dean (who was fully dressed) winked. Sam walked back to his laptop smacking Dean upside the head on the way.

"Bitch!"

"Jerk." Aubrey smiled wishing she had a sibling.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We found a case. Plumber was stabbed through the heart while doing a job." Sam said.

"Anything unusual?"

"Yeah. He was stabbed with a toothbrush. Went clean through him." Dean told her.

"Wow, ouch. Any suspects?'

"Well the resident of the home was gone during this, and their was no sign of forced entry. So…nope." Dean said. Aubrey nodded drumming her nails nervously on the coffee table.

"Hey do you think I could-

"No!" Cas appeared startling everyone.

"What?"

"No, Aubrey. You are not to assist the boys on hunts. Your father was very, very clear on that." He said firmly.

"Cas-

"No!"

"You not the boss of me!"

"Listen Aubrey, you seem like pretty good hunting material but you need to listen to your dad." Dean said. She scoffed at him and left slamming the door. Sam and Cas exchanged worried looks, but their faces fell on a smiling Dean.

"This makes you happy?" Cas asked confused.

"No, not at all. It's just she's kind of hot when she's angry."

"Dean- Cas was cut off.

"And she's got a nice ass. Don't you think Sam?"

"Dean- Cas got louder.

"Sam agree?"

"Well yeah I mean she does but it's disrespectful to talk about it."

"Yeah dude but she's totally a ten."

"Okay I agree with you there.

"I mean did you see her-

"ENOUGH!" Cas nearly shouted.

"Geez. What's up with you?" Dean said.

"Well um… she is my friend's daughter. I find this talk disrespectful."

"Sorry Cas. Well if your not busy tomorrow we need you to watch her."

"Why?"

"Me and Dean gotta work a case."

"Very well." He said before they could see his smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean closed the trunk to the Impala.

"If a demon comes you-

"Shoot with the sawed-off, or get Ruby's knife." She finished for him.

"Right. But you got Cas, you'll be alright." He said. Minutes later he and Sam were off. Aubrey ran inside and quickly got to work on something on her laptop.

"What're you doing?" Cas asked.

"Uh... shopping?" She smiled nervoulsy at him. He snachted away the laptop to see the same atricle Sam was looking at yesterday. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Aubrey!"

"Okay you're mad. I get it. But hear me out. You guys have done so much for me. I haven't done jack squat. I don't want to be some helpless burden. It's just research. Please, Cas." She looked up at him with her best puppy dog eyes. He sighed melting under her gaze.

"Just research. Not a word to your father." He said. She squealed happily giving him a thank you hug. Aubrey pulled away, he frowned.

"Sorry." She mumbled going back to the computer. A few hours later she suggested they go out to a diner for lunch.

"Did you find anything of import?" He asked as she dipped a fry in ketchup.

"Import? I think so. I was going to wait till Sam and Dean get back to tell everybody."

"It's very honorable that you want to help. I find it very admirable." He said.

"Thanks Cas. That's very sweet of you." She blushed. Before he could respond a man aprroached their table. He was about 6 ft, he had thick ,dark brown, hair and eyes that were almost black.

"I don't mean to interupt-

"Then don't." She cut him off. Whoever he was he just ruined her moment with Cas. He was also giving the stranger a death stare.

"Sweetheart, I just wanted to show your pretty little self a magic trick."

"She's not interested. Go. Now." Cas said.

"Fine. My apologies." He chuckled leaving. A cute blond followed him out.

'Thanks again, Cas. Talk about weirdos. We should get going."

* * *

><p>Outside the diner...<p>

The man and the blonde got into his car.

"I thought you were going to kill her, to get back at her dad." She pouted.

"The plans changed. I like her. I want her."

"You don't think she's pretty do you? Prettier then me?"

"Of course not dear." He lied pulling out of the diner.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Sam and Dean...<p>

Sam knocked on the door of the house where the plumber died.

"Hey do you think Cas seemed a little... I don't know peeved when we talked about Aubrey?" Sam said. Dean thought about it.

"I don't know, maybe." he shrugged. A women with shoulder length brown hair answered the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm agent Nicolson, this is agent Hitchcock. We need to talk to you about the recent incident." Dean said. She nodded. She led them into the living room.

"Jill, is it?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell us exactly what happened?"

"I had to go to a lunch with a friend. I let him go about his business. I came home he was... up there. So pale, so much blood. Excuse me." She ran to the bathroom, gripping her stomach. They heard her gagging. Jill came back a little pale herself and dizzy.

"We didn't mean to cause you any distress. Are you aright?' Sam asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Any more questions?" She fondeled a heart necklace around her neck.

"Yes. These are a little odd. Did you feel any cold spots that day?'

"Now that you mention it. When he first showed up after he...

"What?"

"He said I was pretty. Then it did feel kinda colder. Oh! The bathroom was freezing!"

"Do you every hear any scrachting? Flickering lights."

"Scratching yeah. Not a lot of flickering lights."

"Last question, do you live alone? This is a pretty big place for one person."

"Yeah I live alone."

"Okay we'll be leaving. Thank you for your time." Dean and Sam retreated to the Impala.

* * *

><p>Aubrey flung open the door when she heard the roar of the Imapala.<p>

"SAM! DEAN! I found somehing!" She grinned.

"What would that be?" Dean asked as he brought in bags of burgers.

"Well the girl- Jill Dunphey- found a few red flags about this girl was something that happened a few years ago. She was in a car acciedent. Her, her sister's and her sister's husband flew off a bridge. Jill survived, so did her sister. Husband not so lucky. Never recovered his body. Also Jill used to be married. Husband died of heart attack." She finished.

Sam and Dean exchanged impressed looks.

"Nice job kid. Hey you happen to find out what she does for a living?"

"Sectretary. Why?"

"Her house is way to big for whatever she gets paid. But she isn't invloved."

"How do you know?"

"She threw up as soon as she told us about what happened. She doesn't have the stomach." Dean said.

"What next?" Sam asked.

"Let's check out the sister tommarow."


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's hit the coroners, then the sister's." Dean said as he knotted his tie. Aubrey perked up.

"Do you guys think you'll want... back up?" She asked hopfully

"You know you can't come."

"Yeah but you can't leave me here all by my lonesome." She pointed out. Dean and Sam glanced at each other and shrugged.

"You want to help? Fine. Few rules, you stay in the car, and not a word to your dad or Cas. Got it?' Dean said.

"Stay in the car? But what if you need help?"

"Trust me we'll be fine." Dean chuckled.

"But you know just in case?" She persisted.

"Okay, if we need you we'll yell... Oprah." Dean suggested.

"You watch Oprah?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No!" He said defensivly.

"Really so you didn't see the one when she...

"When she what? Uh, not that I care."

"Nice cover." Sam chuckled.

"Just get in the car." He mumbled angrly getting in the car.

* * *

><p>An hour later Sam , Dean, and Aubrey disscused what had been found on the body.<p>

"Besides the peep hole through his chest not much was on him."

"Is it a spirit?" Sam and Dean's heads whipped around to the backseat.

"Excuse me?" Sam said.

"Well, you guys said there was cold spots, scratching, probably a spirit right?" She said.

"Yeah. Guess you read the books I gave you." Sam said proud.

"Oh my... Dean started.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You gone and turned the girl into a geek like you!"

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean approache the house of Jill's sister Erica. They knocked on the door and were invited in. As they got settled in the living another knock was heard at the door. Erica walked back in a frown on her face.<p>

"They need three of you to interview me?" She asked. The brothers shared unsettling looks.

"Agents! How rude of you starting without me!" Aubrey walked in. They glared at her.

"You're just in time." Sam said faking a smile at her. She joined them on the couch.

"So what's this about?" Erica sat in a chair across from them.

"You didn't hear about what happened with your sister?" Sam said.

"I read about it. Don't see how it concerns me." She shrugged. The women seemed to have a scowl scuplted in her features.

"I see you two aren't close." Dean said. Again she shrugged.

"You two never talk? I mean you both share a tragedy." Aubrey stepped in to the brother's surprise.

"You mean that we're both widows? We aren't that similar. When her husband died, he loved her."

"You're saying your husband didn't love you? We're you two going to get divorced when he died." Aubrey dug deeper.

"We were fine! He was the best thing that ever happened to me! Then her husband died. And then started having an affair."

"Why do you say that?'

"He hung around her a lot, bought her jewlery. He payed for her house. He told me he was "helping out family". Then she confessed it to me. She said she couldn't go on with it." She said.

"How did your ex take this news?"

"Dale was a good man, but he had issues. He didn't take rejection well. I think that's why he drove off that bridge." Her eyes grew wide realizing what she admitted.

"He drove you off that bridge?" Dean asked. Erica answered with a heavy sigh.

"I think he decided of she wasn't going to be his, she wasn't going to be anybody's." She told them.

"Thank you for your time." Dean said as they left. Once back in the Impala Dean went off.

"I said stay in the car! Don't you listen?"

"Dean, go easy on her she helped." Sam said. Dean sighed.

"Fine, forgiven whatever. Where is this guy buried, he's the one doing the hauntings."

"Dude, they never recovered a body."

"So Erica said he gave Jill gifts. Maybe thats how he's hanging around. We'll go to Jill's, and Aubrey you will stay in the car!" Dean said.

* * *

><p>Dean and Sam grabbed their sawed- offs when they parked in front of Jill's.<p>

"What do you need those for?" Aubrey asked.

"Spirit isn't going to be too happy when we try to fry him up extra crispy." Dean shrugged. They headed to the house. Aubrey pouted in the back seat, upset with being left behind. After a minute something caught her eye. A famlair car was parked opposite of the Impala across the street. When she caught it in her eyesight the window rolled down. In the driver's seat was the man the diner.

_ "Missed me?" _She heard his voice in her head, but his lips didn't move.

"Who the hell are you?" She said aloud.

"_You'll found out soon enough."_ He smiled in his car. Before she could respond she heard a loud commotion from the house. In the window Dean stood wide eyed.

"OPRRAH!" He yelled. Aubrey sprung into action and ran to the door. It wouldn't budge. She threw her body against it again and again but it wouldn't budge.

"Open!" She demanded. The door flung open almost ripping off it's hinges.

"What the- she shook her head. That could wait till later. In the living room a women cowered in the corner Sam in front of her in a guarding manner, Dean stood with his sawed off smoking from a recent firing of it. Suddenly behind her the ghost materlized. He wrapped his arm behind her neck.

"Aubrey!" Sam and Dean yelled.

"No one will make me leave." He stated.

"Dean, what do we do?"

"Jill, did he give you that necklace?" He asked the pale faced women. She nodded.

"Give it to me!" Dean said. She struggled with it, she couldn't get it around her head, and she shakey fingers couldn't work the latch.

"NOW!" Sam yelled. Aubrey focused on the necklace. Seconds later it flew off. Sam looked at Dean surprised. Dean nodded to his brother that it was odd, but quickly scooped it off the floor. He threw it in a near by waist basket and put in lighter fluid and salt. Aubrey felt the pressure release from her neck. The specter was now focused on Dean. The ghost flung him into the wall. Before he could do more Aubrey dove for the shotgun. She fired a shot hitting him. He picked her up with his chilly hand and locked it around her neck. His evil smile was replaced by a gasp. Seconds later he disapeared in flames.

* * *

><p>"Aubrey you rocked back there! You broke down the door, how'd you do that by the why? Nevermind, not important. If only your dad knew." Dean opened the door only to be faced to face with Cas and Balthazar.<p>

"Oh, he does." Balthazar said.


	7. Chapter 7

"How many times did I tell you not to go on hunts? You were nearly killed!" Balthazar said. Aubrey sat on the bed, head hung in shame. She felt stupid. The stupid you feel when your parents are yelling at you, and you _know_ you messed up bad.

"And you two, letting her come on a hunt? What were you thinking?" He turned to Sam and Dean. Dean put his hands up in defense.

"Woah there, we had to take her. We had to go on a hunt and she was going to be all alone. Cas was gone."

"Why did you leave?" Balthazar asked.

"I had business to attend to." Cas said.

'Whatever. Aubrey don't you ever disobey me again." He said. Her head shot up.

"That's it?"

"Would you like a punishment?"

"No, no I'm good. I'm sorry dad." She smiled aplogeticly. He smiled warmly back.

"I was very worried. I'm glad you're okay honey. I do apologize, I must be leaving." Before anyone could ask he was gone. Aubrey sat thinking.

"Aubrey don't beat yourself up." Sam said. She shook her head.

"No. Something is not right. He was tapping his fingers." she said. The men exchanged looks.

"So?"

"That's what he does when he's lying sometimes. He did that whenever he told me he'd be back soon." She looked down feeling a sad memory creeping up. Cas felt a little pity for the girl.

"He did that when he said the trenchcoat looked nice on me." Cas said. While Sam politly hid his smile, Aubrey and Dean laughed out loud. Aubrey continued.

"I just don't feel like he's telling us everything. I mean he let me off pretty easy for almost getting killed. Plus he left in a pretty big hurry." The room went silent as they thought about it. Finaly Cas spoke up.

"I agree he is acting quite odd. His mind seemed elsewhere when I spoke to him earlier."

"Let's ask him." Dean said.

'If he won't tell us now, he won't tell us if we ask." Sam said.

"Let's follow him." Dean suggested.

"That's not a good idea." Cas said.

"It'll be fine." She said.

"Oh, like letting you work on the case was "fine"? You almost got killed!"

"I saved Dean's life!" She almost yelled back.

"Do you know who they are? They are the Winchesters. As if they need help from a mere girl!"

"Mere girl? If I hadn't taken that necklace off...wait how'd I get the necklace off?" She calmed down the event playing in her head. She didn't get the door open, till she told it to.

"Do you know anything about that necklace, just magically flying off?" Sam asked.

"I-I think I made it come off with my mind." She said softly. Memories filled her head. When the cookie jar fell next to her when she was four, did it really just fall? Or when that dog almost got ran over and she begged for that car to stop. It didn't just hit the breaks, it just stopped.

"It is possible. She is an angel's offspring." Cas shrugged.

"Bend this spoon." Dean said holding up a spoon.

"It's plastic." Sam said. Dean shrugged.

"Just try."

"Dean that's dum-

"Shhhh." Aubrey shushed him. She focused on the spoon in Dean's hand. The top half broke off and fell to the stained motel carpet.

"Cool." She whispered.

"You're strong. For a half angel I mean. It only took you a second to do that. What else did you do?" Cas asked down focused.

'I took a door off its hinges." she shrugged.

"How peculair." Cas said to himself.

'Well you're invited on hunts." Dean chuckled at the spoon's remians.

"Which reminds me, we'll get started on finding out what your dad is up to."

"I strongly disagree." Cas protested.

"Dude, come on, you can't tell us you don't feel like something is up too." Sam said.

"Alright fine.' He said reluntently. He had to admit he wanted to know. Cas gave them the location and they set off in the Impala. A few short hours later they arrived at a motel. While Sam and Dean were inside checking in, Cas and Aubrey were getting things out of the Impala.

"Is there anymore salt?" She asked. When she got no response she looked up. Cas had his back to her.

'Cas? Hello?"

"I am giving you the slient treatment." He replied. She scoffed.

"I take it you're upset."

"The conditons of the silent treatment do not allow me to answer."

"The conditons of the-uh okay. Do they allow you to tell me what's wrong?" She asked slightly amused. He sighed and turned around.

"You lied to me. You also almost got killed. I like you, we all do. We don't need to lose anyone else."

"I'm sorry. I never thought of it like that. Forgive me?" She pleaded, smiling up at him.

"I suppose." he smiled back. He stuck his hand out to shake. She reached out but tripped on a rock Aubrey tumbled into his arms. He caught her, but didn't let go. Their eyes met and were locked instantly. They started to lean in closer, and closer till...


End file.
